Dark Side of the Moon
by Bitter Grace
Summary: Once upon a time, a moon-pale queen faced a horror she could not fight. Desperately, she reached into the future for her descendants, who were more than capable of battling the evil.
1. Sins of the Fathers

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but the Imperial Senshi do. As does the concept of Terra Chiba (not necessarily the original idea, as you will soon find out, but nonetheless...)

Comments/Questions: if you have anything to say to me, feel free to e-mail me at skratchkat@warp.nfld.net.

Rated: PG 
    
    
    ===================================
    Sailor Moon: Alternate Universe
    Dark Side of the Moon
    Prologue: Sins of the Fathers
    * Imperial Millennium *
    There was nothing left. The great Lunar Empire had been decimated with
    the speed of thought. Nothing remained.
    Prince Consort Xaron slumped in his throne in the empty Audience Hall,
    his face in his hands. The citizens had fled the palace, the city, and quite
    possibly the Moon itself. His own wife, Queen Verraine and their small daughter
    Serenity were safe in the Royal Family's vacation home on the other side of the
    planet.
    He hoped so, anyway.
    Xaron smiled softly as he recalled his daughter's sweet smile, a smile he
    would in all likelihood never see again. The wild, untameable blonde hair that
    came from her mother, the sparkling blue eyes that were his contribution, and the
    mischeviousness that were none but her own's, Serenity was a treasure.
    "Serenity," Xaron moaned brokenly. "My daughter. I will never see you grow or
    fall in love."
    The silence of the fallen Empire was broken only by the sound of the
    Prince Consort's weeping.
    From far below, in the lower corridors of the palace, there cam the sound
    of many running feet. Xaron's head jerked up. "No," he whispered in disbelief.
    "They cannot be here already! If they gain access to the throne room..."
    He straightened determinedly. There was no time for grief now.
    Purposefully, he rose and strode toe the far wall where a tapestry woven by one
    of his Venusian ancestors hung. He slapped his palm in an almost-invisible
    groove beneath the tapestry, ignoring the sting of pain that travelled up his
    arm, and spoke tersely:
    "Open."
    With a screech of protesting, long unused gears, a portion of the wall
    slid aside along invisible tracks, revealling a small black chasm. Xaron reached
    inside the gaping hole and gently withdrew a round, hard object, a dark gemstone
    two inches in diameter. As Xaron held it to the light, the darkness was
    revealled to be black haze deep in the heart of the jewel.
    The Shadow Star.
    The gemstone hadn't been touched in centuries. Most of the Moon's
    citizens had forgotten it had ever existed, and it had quietly slipped into
    memory and faded into legend. Only the Royal Family knew of it's continued
    existence, and knew what the stone was capable of. And the price it demanded.
    The footsteps were getting louder, but Xaron ignored the distraction. He
    gazed at the Shadow Star with a mixture of uncertainty and an odd attraction. It
    was not just the jewel, but the object that would guarantee his sweet daughter
    and beloved wife their lives. Not to mention the countless others who were still
    on the Moon, protecting their regents.
    He saw their salvation, and his own destruction.
    He felt a strange sadness creep over him. He was young by most standards,
    and he wanted, if it were at all possible, to return to his family. If he used
    the jewel, escape would be impossible, death inavoidable. Such was the price the
    jewel extracted for its use.
    Suddenly the Shadow Star was burning hot, searing his flesh. Xaron
    almost dropped it, but his mind cleared of all doubts and futile, selfish wishes.
    Immediately, he understood. If there was a crack in his resolve, if his
    determination was weakened even the slightest bit, then everyone would die.
    Including his family.
    Deliberately, the prince closed his hand around the gem, allowing the
    heat to course in his blood. "Burn away my doubts," he whispered to the Star.
    "I do this for Verraine and Serenity, and my people. If it will spare them, I
    will die willingly."
    The footsteps were right outside the entrance to the Hall now, there came
    the sound something smashing heavily against the heavy doors. Xaron started, and
    his fingers snapped tighter around the stone. No time. He plunged his hand into
    the dark hole again, and withdrew the Moon Eclipse Wand, a scepter that, like the
    Shadow Star, had faded into myth.
    Hurriedly, he placed the Shadow Star atop the wand. As the ancient
    crystal settled into place, it sparkled and flashed with an inner light. The
    dark mist inside the gem seethed and shifted. It was alive once again.
    Xaron felt the connection with the stone the moment it join with the
    wand, and he felt its thirst for the blood of those that attacked the Royal
    Family. He quelled its eagerness for battle with a gentle admonition. "We'll
    try reason first," he said absently, sitting back down in his throne, the wand
    clasped in the hand that rested on his lap.
    The Shadow Star pulsed grudgingly.
    Suddenly, the doors burst under the assault, and _they_ were in the Hall.
    They circled around him, their misshapen faces and bulbous eyes reflecting their
    eagerness for blood -- _his_ blood.
    The tip of the Eclipse Wand came up warningly. "Stay back, monsters," he
    whispered. "Come no farther."
    A being who was not as obscenely grotesque as his fellowship took a small
    pace forward. "Monsters?" he laughed bitterly, indicating the horns sprouting
    from his forehead. "You make us what we are, and then when you're not satisfied
    with your creation, you shun us and call us monsters?"
    Tears were running down Xaron's face as the thing confronted him. "Stay
    back, Mikhal," he warned, and the Wand rose higher.
    "I'm touched," Mikhal said sarcastically. "You remember me. Well, what
    do you think of me now?" He raised his arms and turned, revealling the dragon
    wings growing from his shoulderblades, and the tail from his lower spine. "The
    Council seemed afraid of it. Or maybe that was because I swore I would hunt down
    and kill every last one of them."
    Xaron's head bowed in shame, even as the Wand continued to gain altitude.
    "This wasn't supposed to happen, Mikhal."
    "Really?" Mikhal barked a short, disbelieving laugh, and turned to his
    kin. "Did you hear that? This wasn't meant to happen!" There were irate growls,
    and catcalls of insane hatred from the troupe of monsters that faced Xaron.
    Mikhal turned back. "Well, it happened," he snarled, pacing slowly forward.
    "And it _is_ happening."
    "Forgive me, my son."
    "No," Mikhal returned harshly. "I had a normal life, and you took that,
    made me into this misshapen freak. _Forgive you?_ No, I _damn_ you eternally."
    "Then forgive me for what I am about to do." His cheeks wet with tears
    and there was a finality in his voice. He let his strength and his life-force
    flow into the Wand and the Star. "Moon....Shadow....BARRICADE!"
    The answering flash of released power drove Xaron to his knees. "You
    see, Mikhal," he grated from between gritted teeth, sweat beading his face as he
    bore the Wand up. "We are both monsters, you are right. The difference that lies
    between us, however, is that I am willing to rectify what mistakes I have made.
    My people are forever safe from you and your kind. You, and I, and all that are
    left here are sealed away on the dark side of the moon."
    The smirk on Mikhal's face died as the full context of Xaron's words hit
    him. "No," he snarled, but the confidence was diminished. "You wouldn't
    dare..."
    "It is too late," Xaron forced out. The sweat was freely running down
    his face, mingling with the blood leaking from his nose and mouth. "It is done,"
    he gasped, and the Wand fell from his nerveless fingers to clatter onto the
    floor. He fell to his elbows. "The shadow barricade is in place, and the bright
    side of the moon is forever beyond your reach."
    Mikhal's lips twisted, and he approached the fallen price. "Easily
    undone," he smirked, bending down for the Eclipse Wand. "All I need is the
    Shadow Star, and..." Black fire erupted from the stone as Mikhal's hand touched
    the scepter, and he jumped back with a howl of pain.
    Xaron, weak as he was, couldn't resist a final shot. "It seems," he said
    bemusedly, "that the Shadow Star doesn't like you, Mikhal."
    "It is no matter," Mikhal told the Prince Consort, smile firmly back into
    place. "We will get out sooner of later. One of the Royal Family or another
    will pay for your crimes. I invoke the blood feud." The smile widened into a
    grin as Xaron gasped in horror. "Once we get out, there will be no stopping us.
    Verraine and Serenity will pay, or Serenity's descendants. It matters not. Heed
    my words, fool."
    "Never!" spat Xaron, trying heroically to rise.
    "That's where you're wrong, old man," Mikhal countered. "With the Shadow
    Star on this side of the Moon, the barricade will eventually fail, and we will
    escape to wreak our vengeance on the people of Luna."
    Xaron collapsed, completely flat at last, his strength gone. "One final
    thing, Mikhal," he whispered, his eyes closing. While Mikhal had been speaking,
    he had been transferring the last vestiges of his life energy to teh Star. "I
    have a final gift I go now to deliver to those on the bright side."
    "And that is..?"
    In answer, the Shadow Star rose into the air, its connection with the
    Wand dragging it along. Xaron smiled even as his eyes glazed over.
    "Moon...star....vanish..." he gasped. There was a silent flash, and the gem and
    scepter was gone.
    Mikhal stiffened for a moment. "Where did it go?" he hissed, crossing
    the floor with apprehentious paces to where Xaron lay dying. "Where did it go?"
    Xaron smiled again, weakly. The lifeforce was fading from his eyes, but
    he couldn't resist twisting the dagger in deeper. "Far...from your...clutches,"
    he exhaled. "To...Verraine and...Serenity...and as for you...I'll see you
    in...the Pit..."
    His head slumped forward, his passing marked by the impotent, furious
    howl of Mikhal of the Grhalites.
    **
    On the bright side of the Moon, Verraine paced restlessly. Her small
    daughter, Serenity, watched her. "Mama..." she said softly, hesitantly.
    "Where's Papa? Why didn't he come with us?"
    Verraine knelt before the child, enfolding her in a warm embrace. "Your
    father stayed behind to make sure the...the Grhalites couldn't reach us," she
    explained gently. "He...he won't be coming back."
    She knew this for a fact. At the same time she had reached the vacation
    palace on the Earth-side of the Moon, she, so in tune with the energies that
    flowed around Luna, had felt the barricade go up, and she had moments ago felt
    the passing of her husband.
    _Be strong for Serenity,_ she told herself, trying to hold back the tears
    as she comforted her weeping daughter.
    Suddenly, a freezing wind blew through the room, silk drapery floating on
    the current. Serenity shivered, more from tears than cold. Verraine kissed her
    daughter on the crescent mark on her forehead, then rose to close the window. As
    she neared the window, she saw a figure standing in the Gardens. She stared at
    him curiously; he seemed to sense her eyes, and turned. Verraine gasped.
    It was Xaron.
    He beckoned to her, and she leapt unhesitatingly out of the fifth-story
    window. As she hit the ground, her warrior training took over, and she rolled
    back to her feet. Scooping up her skirts, she dashed for the Gardens.
    He was waiting for her beneath the Lunar Peace Tree, the same spot where
    he had proposed to her long ago. "My Verraine," he whispered, his weary,
    pain-filled voice carrying though the air. As she neared, Verraine bit back a
    gasp. Even though she had been expecting it, she was unprepared for the
    transparency of her husband.
    "Yes," he said softly. "I am dead. My beloved Verraine. But, you see, I
    had to sacrifice myself so that you, our daughter and our people can live. It was
    the only way." She shook her head, lips silently forming Xaron's name. "I used
    the Shadow Star, beloved. I sealed the Lunar Empire from the rest of the Moon."
    Tears trickled slowly down Verraine's face. "Oh, Xaron," she moaned
    brokenly, and she covered her face with violently trembling hands.
    Xaron smiled tentatively. "I have something for you, my love," he
    whispered, spreading his hands apart. Verraine raised her face as a glow
    suffused in the lunar evening. Xaron stood, the Moon Eclipse Wand rotating in
    midair before him between his palms. The light was emanating from the smoky
    crystal atop the Wand. After centuries, the Shadow Star had been used, and it
    fairly seethed with power.
    Verraine reached out with a hesitant hand, touching the smooth handle of
    teh Moon Eclipse Wand. Xaron watched with a soft, sad smile. He faded slowly,
    bidding farewell one final time before leaving his beloved wife for the last
    time. Verraine didn't take her eyes from the talisman that had both saved and
    damned her.
    "I'll avenge you, beloved," she swore softly to the warm silence around
    her. "I swear it. In the name of the Moon..."
    **
    ...to be continued
    


	2. Reflections


    Sailor Moon: Alternate Universe
    Dark Side of the Moon
    Episode I: Reflections
    She dreamed.
    ~~~
    There is fire and destruction everywhere around her. Buildings smoke with ruination,
    and the bodies of the dead lie strewn on the ravaged grounds. Darkness controls the sky and
    the air. Ash chokes her throat as she stands defiantly before her death.
    The monster turns, and she glares at it with hate in her eyes. It smiles at her
    with pure malevolence. "Puny mortal child!" it thunders, brushing her aside with a taloned
    hand. "Step away! The Moon Kingdom is _mine_ to destroy!"
    She finds herself rolling back to her feet and readying her strength. "Not now and
    not ever!" she screams back, tensing her muscles before letting her powers explode.
    "Earth...boomerangs...REBOUND!!!" The deadly arcs of light bite into the youma's seemingly
    insubstantial flesh, and it roars with pain.
    Suddenly, as she is preparing herself for the finishing move, black lightning
    crackles in her perephrial vision, and plays along her limbs. She shrieks in agony, falling
    backwards. A figure looms over her as she struggles to keep herself conscious. She manages
    to wheeze out, "Earth...tectonic...shift..." and is rewarded by the comforting rumble of a
    Senshi-caused earthquake before her eyes go black and she feels nothing more.
    ~~~
    **
    Terra Chiba bolted upright in bed, the sheets flying from her lithe form. A small
    scream escaped her lips before she could clench her jaw shut. Sweat beading her face and
    chest heaving, she pushed back damp tendrils of now-stringy dark blonde hair, and hoped
    against hope she hadn't woken Mamoru up.
    No such luck. The overhead light snapped on, and Mamoru entered her room. HIs
    black hair was sleep-tousled, but his eyes were alert, worried and intense. "Terra. I
    thought I heard you cry out. Are you okay?"
    She regarded him with the same blue gaze he was giving her. "I'm fine, Endymion,"
    she replied, giving him a shaky smile. "Just an old nightmare. I didn't want to
    wake....what's wrong, Mamo?"
    He gaped at her, then swallowed hard. "What did you say?" he gasped, deathly pale.
    "I said, 'Fine, Mamoru. Just an old nightmare.'"
    "No. You said, 'Fine Endymion'."
    She looked puzzled. "Really? I can't imagine why, although the name is somewhat
    familiar." She yawned, then peered at her clock radio. "It's late, Mamo," she said
    sleepily. "And you have to work tomorrow. I'll be fine. Go back to bed." She settled back
    down into bed and smiled at him once more before closing her eyes again.
    Mamoru left after watching his sister fall into dreamland, absently turning the
    light off. He was worried. And confused. He still didn't know what to make of the girl
    who had shown up on his doorstep three months ago, claiming to be his sister, separated from
    him after the death of his parents.
    At first, he'd been skeptical, but as the weeks wore on, a niggling at the back of
    his mind where memories were still locked away from him told him that Terra was telling the
    truth. Then he'd had to figure in her uncanny resemblance to the woman he faintly
    remembered his mother to be, if you discounted her blonde-shading-to-red hair to his
    mother's black.
    Now, as he slid back between the sheets in his dark bedroom, broken fragments of
    dreamlike memories floated to him from beyond the barrier in his mind. Himself and a young
    girl with dark blonde hair playing in the sand at the beach, a birthday part for two
    children who, although three years apart, shared the same birthday...and older memories.
    A fifteen-year-old blonde dressed in medieval-style clothing sobbing heartrendingly
    on his shoulder as her young lover went off to war and did not return. A fifteen-year-old
    girl who feared her brother would be killed in the same way. A fifteen-year-old princess
    who had not refused the call of duty though scared almost senseless.
    Sighing, he rubbed his suddenly-throbbing temples and forced himself to relax.
    Fighting ages-old amnesia was foolish at this hour. He laid his head on his pillow and shut
    his eyes, wishing desperately for sleep. When it finally stole over him endless moments
    later, he sighed gratefully, letting it claim him.
    And he dreamed.
    ~~~
    He stands in the center of a huge hall he recognizes as belonging to the old Earth
    Palace of the Silver Millennium, facing his blonde companion. "Terra," he says with more
    than a hint of desperation in his voice. "I'm begging you to reconsider. It's not too late
    to refuse the charge. Please, don't do this."
    The blonde glares back at him, her roan skirts whispering around her ankles. "Don't
    start with me again, Endymion," she snaps, ice in her bright blue eyes. "Men on the
    battlefield are fine, but women aren't? Get real." She locks gazes with him. "Serenity needs
    me. I can't disobey the Queen."
    He feels like crying. "Terra," he cajoles, trying in desperation to keep his raging
    emotions in check. "You could be killed! I don't want you to die. Please, don't go."
    She folds her arms uncompromisingly. "I didn't want you to go out and risk your
    life," she counters evenly. "You still went." The hardness softens a little, and she smiles
    faintly at him. "Endi, I'm not stupid. I know that's a nasty war out there. I know the
    good people aren't invincible." Her voice falters a little. "If they were, Kage
    wouldn't....have been killed. But he was." Her voice lowers further. "However, the galaxy
    needs me. I have to do this."
    "I don't like it," he grumbles, fears worsened, not allayed.
    "You don't have to like it at all, big brother. You just have to accept it."
    He grins tiredly at her, unable to resist ruffling her hair. "You're a brat, little
    sister," he says as she shrieks in mock-anger and tries to avoid his hand. "But I love you
    anyway."
    She sticks her tongue out. "Love you too, Endi."
    ~~~
    Mamoru jerked awake, gasping in huge lungfuls of air. The dream-Terra floated
    before his eyes for a moment before fading. Of course! Now he remembered. Terra was in
    truth the reincarnation of the Earth Princess of the Silver Millennium. She really was his
    sister, and not only in this incarnation. Like he was the son of King Endymion and Queen
    Gaia, Terra was their daughter.
    Memories were flying fast and furious now. When Queen Serenity had summoned the
    Sailor Senshi, Princess Terra had gone as one of them, against the wishes of her devoted
    older brother. In the end, she'd died needlessly. Valiantly, but needlessly.
    Mamoru felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered. Brave, foolish Terra. Her death
    had destroyed their mother, Queen Caia, and had seriously demoralized her best friend,
    Princess Serenity. And then, she'd been miraculously reborn along with everyone else in
    this time and place.
    He sighed and rolled over, facing his window. It was too much to think about at
    this still-early hour. He stared out at the cityscape, barely registering the small brown
    cat curled on the railing of his balcony until he'd been staring at it for several moments.
    He sat up in curiosity. How had the cat gotten up here? It was several stories to
    the ground. Sliding the window above his bed aside, he smiled. "Hey, kitty. What are you
    doing up here?"
    "Waiting for someone to open the window so I can get in out of the cold," the cat
    grumbled back, moving from the rail to his windowsill in one leap. Mamoru was shocked at
    the cat's capacity for speech...until he spotted the golden crescent moon scar above it's
    eyes.
    The cat sat regally on the foot of his bed, tail curling around its paws. "Hello
    again, Endymion," it said gravely. "It's been a long time."
    "How do you know who I am?"
    The cat smiled. "Oh come now, Endi. You can't mean to tell me you don't remember
    fur as soft as mine." Before he could move, the cat was rubbing up against his bare chest,
    purring.
    That action rang a bell somewhere in his memories. "Bast?" he tried tentatively.
    There was no way, Terra's lunar cat was millennia dead, and couldn't be here.
    "Right-o," Bast purred in satisfaction. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing
    here, yes? I should be dead, right? I was with Luna, Artemis and Eclipse when I was suddenly
    swept up in this capsule-thing, and next thing I know, I'm here on Earth. Right now,
    though, I'm looking for Terra."
    "Why?"
    The glowing golden eyes regarded him silently. "You know why, Endymion," Bast
    returned gently. "It's time Terra rejoined the Senshi."
    "No," he whispered, even as the cat had flipped into the air, retrieving a
    star-topped wand in roan and forest green. A henshin wand, carved with the symbol of the
    Earth. Memory spiked through his mind again.
    ~~"Terra, what's this?"~~
    He'd seen it before.
    ~~"Mother gave it to me. It's been passed down through our family since Kryste
    ruled. I've been called."~~
    Terra's henshin wand. His fingers closed around it in a furious grip. The last time
    she'd had the thing, it had cost Terra her life. He could still remember the memorial
    service for the lost princess -- there was no burial since the body had been cremated in
    battle. His mother's grieving sobs tore into his ears. Serenity's inconsoleable tears. His
    soul's agony. The others of her team struggling to cope with the first loss, wondering who
    would be the next to have a memorial service held in their honor.
    With a superhuman effort, he calmed the raging emotions that had been resurrected by
    the memories. He looked first at Bast, then at the henshin wand. "I won't let her die
    again," he vowed softly, then reluctantly released the wand, letting it drop onto the bed
    covers. "I won't let this destroy her again."
    Bast looked at him with understanding eyes. "You may not have a choice," she
    replied sadly, then picked the wand up in her mouth, and went in search of Terra's room.
    * Six months later *
    Usagi and Terra were the last to enter the temple. Despite the urgency of the call,
    the two had taken their time hailing a cab. There had been no real rush, and they _had_ had
    many packages to drag with them.
    Rei glared angrily at them. "Where were you two?" she demanded, crossing her arms.
    "We have an emergency on our hands!"
    Terra shrugged, smiling brightly. "Oh, we had a little trouble finding a cab," she
    said airily. "Believe me, Rei. If we could have arived earlier and thus avoided the sting
    of your acid tongue, we would have dont just that."
    "Is everyone else here already?" Usagi asked.
    Rei nodded, pointing into the fire-reading room. "We're all in there," she
    grumbled, adding something under her breath as they entered the room. She shut the door
    behind her before joining the others seated around the sacred fire. The three waiting Senshi were staring in puzzlement at a holographic figure floating a foot above the flames.
    Usagi frowned as she studied the woman. There was something oddly familiar about
    her...Considerably older than herself, the lady had long silver hair, similar to her own,
    save only for the missing odangas and the addition of three red metal rings around the top
    of the thick ponytails. The crescent of the Royal Moon Family graced her forehead, and her
    sea blue eyes were shadowed and haunted.
    Usagi did a double take as she realized who it was. "Ohmigod! Verraine?"
    The woman smiled faintly. "Hello, far-daughter," she said softly, then looked
    around at the rest of the Senshi. "Hello to all of you. It's been a long time, a very long
    time. For me, anyways."
    Minako managed to swallow her dumbfoundedness. "Verraine! Is that really you? You
    look so...different!"
    She nodded. "I am Queen now, with a small daughter," she informed them, then
    smiled. "I named her Serenity."
    Ami shook her head slowly. "It's so hard to believe...Ten months ago, you were our
    age!" She paused, then asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Verraine, what's
    wrong?"
    The Queen bowed her ehad. "I only wish that this was a social call. The truth is,
    however, that my kingdom is in dire need of aid." A sigh whispered through her lips. "The
    Moon is...under attack, and I no longer have the resources to defend my people."
    "What happened to the Imperial Senshi?" Makoto asked curiously. "You guys were
    pretty tough when you were here, what with your Talismans and all."
    Verraine smiled bitterly. "Many things have changed in the time that has passed. It
    may only seem months to you, but to us, it has been twenty years." She paused, allowing the
    Senshi a moment to absorb the news. "The Talismans were...lost in the Battle of Charon. We
    also lost Megan and Kara. We were successful, however great our losses. But we can no
    longer call upon the Star Shards. After the losses of Talismans and two Senshi, the Void
    disappeared, and the rest of us settled down to rule our kingdoms and raise our families.
    Relatives took the thrones of Saturn and Pluto. I married Xaron of Venus, and had two
    children. Now..." Grief flashed in her eyes, fresh and sharp. "Xaron is dead, and we are
    faced with a force we cannot reckon with."
    "But the Imperial Senshi..." Rei faltered.
    Verraine shook her head. "In our rush to lead somewhat normal lives, we have become
    too soft, too old to become Senshi. And our children are too young," she added quietly.
    Her eyes beseeched the Sailor Senshi. "I find I must turn to you for aid." She hesitated.
    "Will you help me?"
    Usagi glanced at Rei. Rei looked at Minako. Minako gazed at Makoto. Makoto shot a
    look at Ami. Ami stared thoughtfully at Usagi. Much had passed in those few looks, and
    Usagi turned around to face Verraine with a unanimous decision. "We'll come," she said
    firmly.
    Terra had been watching the entire exchange with curiosity at first, then dawning
    comprehension. She stood, and cleared her throat. "I may not know you, Your Majesty," she
    said formally, bowing low. "But I also request permission to accompany the Sailor Senshi,
    my teammates."
    Verraine lifted a delicate eyebrow. "And you would be..?"
    "Chiba Terra," she said, adding proudly, "Sailor Earth."
    A small smile curved the monarch's lips. "It is good to know the Earth line
    survived," she mused. " Kryste will like that." A pause. "Very well, Sailor Earth. You may
    accompany the others. Quite frankly, we need all the help we can get..."
    **
    ...to be continued
    


End file.
